<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>request by Ester_Roubuck</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23167882">request</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ester_Roubuck/pseuds/Ester_Roubuck'>Ester_Roubuck</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SMZS prompt fills [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Prompt Fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:20:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23167882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ester_Roubuck/pseuds/Ester_Roubuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Karman Prompt Fill</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SMZS prompt fills [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>request</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey guys, sorry but this is not a fic. My first fic  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23047267/chapters/55120357"> Rebirth </a> was written for this tumblr prompt: </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p> You know that scene where they're celebrating aman's death and rebirth? Kartik walks in instead of Goggle and aman's not around but he sees the picture w the mala and the death rituals and freaks out. He either freaks and starts a fight with everyone in the tripathi family or he breaks down because he feels guilty for ever asking to meet the family, for kissing him on the train and for not leaving when aman told him to.</p>
</blockquote>So I am now asking you guys for other prompts for Karman. I will probably not be able to take up every prompt but I will try to do justice to as many as possible. I will not be attempting any Goggle/Kusum.<p>You can leave your prompts in the comments or DM me at <a href="https://www.instagram.com/ester_roubuck/">IG|Ester_Roubuck</a></p><hr/>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>